Eurovision in the Manila Times
Loic Nottet's "Rhythm Inside" becomes Family Lands (Million families get lands) And if we die tomorrow What do we have to show For the wicked ways down below The families get lands is telling us We can fly tomorrow On the beautiful wind that blows On the cosmic track, love attack * Sunstroke Project's "Hey Mama" becomes Red ties (Council to take up Red ties) And I say Red ties, Red ties, don’t be so down I’m not that a councilor Red ties, Red ties, don’t be so down All it keeps going round and round * Nathan Trent's "Walking on Air" becomes Charges on filed (Hechanova charges filed) Hey now, if you push me down I’ll get up again Hey now, if you let me drown I’ll swim like a champion I’m sure there’ll be good times, there’ll be bad times But I don’t care ’cause I’m charges on filed * Lena's "Satellite" becomes Tribunal (Rice price ban goes to tribunal) Love, oh, Love I gotta tell you how I feel about you ’Cause I, oh, I Can't go a minute without rice ban Like a tribunal, I'm in an orbit all the way around you And I would fall out into the night Can't go a minute without rice ban * Guy Sebastian's "Tonight Again" becomes Suspects nabbed (2 Sino opium den suspects nabbed by Philippine Constabulary) I don’t want opium den Oh baby, the nabbed’s so good The nabbed’s so good This is one tough act to follow Oh baby, the nabbed’s so good Forget opium den – we can do the suspects nabbed * Buranovskiye Babushki's "Party for Everybody" becomes Lost for Base Blasts (400 United States Planes lost in Vietnam base blasts) Lost for Base blasts, blast Come on and blast Come on and blast Come on and * Ovi's Miracle becomes Murder mystery (PC Solves Hotel Murder mystery) It's a mystery It's a mystery I can see it now All the things I see I think I see them too All for you and me Just like a dream come true It's so beautiful No one will ever know It's a mystery! * Elhaida Dani's "I'm Alive" becomes Kill Girl I killed a Girl, ’cause you are my life You are my sun I killed a Girl, ’cause you are my life * Maraaya's "Here For You" becomes Denies for you (Blaustein denies claim of Marcos) When you're down, down, low Sinking in the undertow When you're down, down, low You know that I am denies for you (for claimed) * Martina Barta's "My Turn" becomes Yields to Barbers (Quintero yields to Barbers) Baby, it’s you, every time I close my eyes It’s always been you And Heaven knows that I’ll be waiting always by your side Baby, it’s you, every time that I was done You were there to fix me up, you were there to pick me up Yields to Barbers * Emmelie De Forest's "Only Teardrops" becomes Jet Crashes How many times can we win and lose How many times can we break the rules Between us Jet crashes How many times do we have to fight How many times till we get it right Between us Jet crashes Jet crashes * Loic Nottet's "Rhythm Inside" again becomes Train robbed (Philippine National Railways Train robbed) And if we die tomorrow What do we have to show For the wicked ways down below The Train robbed is telling us We can ride tomorrow On the beautiful wind that blows On the cosmic track, love attack * The Fizz's "Making Your Mind Up" becomes Cop slays Captain up (Cop slays Captain in Lucena) And then you really gotta burn it up and make another fly by night Get a run for your money and take a chance and it'll turn out right And when you can see how it's gotta be You're slays the Captain up * Lucie Jones' “Never Give Up On You” becomes Plane missing for Four days I will missing the plane for days I don’t care what I’ve got to lose Just give me your hand and hold on Together we’ll dance through this storm * Greta Salome's "Hear Them Calling" becomes Hear the Budget (P 1.7 Billion Okay for 1966 budget) Can you hear the budget? Oh, they’re calling out tonight Now the skies are burning Oh, they burn so bright * Paul Oscar's "Minn hinsti dans" becames United front (Marcos, Ky vow United Front) And I take my United front And that’s how I bid my life farewell in style Yet I never regret a thing Never regret * Sirusho's "Qele, Qele" becomes "Sangley to RP" (United States returning Sangley Port to the Philippines) You wanna be with me You think and dream of me Come Sangley, move Sangley